


Electric Symmetry

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Creampie, Dry Humping, Loud Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, established polyamory, just filth honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Prompto and Gladio are loud and insatiable. Ignis and Noct mind, until they don't.





	Electric Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's your girl, doctorsorders, back with another serving of pwp. who is surprised? literally no one. anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> gosh that tent they have sure is small.

"Oh gods! Fuck yes! Feels so good to be stretched around your cock!" Prompto moaned, "you're so big, I can feel you everywhere!"

 

"You like that, baby?" Gladio said softly, urging Prompto's hips up like he weighed nothing.

 

"Love when you do that— _oh f-fuck_ —when you throw me around and take me hard!"

 

Gladio pulled him down so he could kiss Prompto. It was sloppy and frantic but it occupied Prompto’s mouth so it didn’t matter. The distraction worked for a moment, until Prompto pulled away moaning lewdly. 

 

Noctis turned slowly to faced Ignis, settling himself so his head rested under Ignis’ chin. “Aren’t they tired?” he asked.

 

“They’re both insatiable, thank gods they’ve found each other,” Ignis answered quietly, stroking his fingers through Noct’s hair. 

 

“That’s the second time today, isn’t he sore?” 

 

“Prom, you gotta be quiet,” Gladio told him. His voice was gritty, on edge, Prompto felt so good squeezing tightly around him. Gods, he could die like this. 

 

“Sorry,” Prompto said, his breath short. He bit down hard on his pouting lip, a whine building in the back of his throat.

 

“Is this your way of telling me I haven’t been keeping you satisfied, Highness?”

 

“No! I’m genuinely curious.” 

 

Prompto snapped his fingers in the general direction of Noct and Ignis. “They’re awake Gladdy, they don’t care.” 

 

Gladio made a grunt that sounded mildly like ‘sorry’ as he thrust up into Prom just that much harder. Prompto moaned, volume back up to full as he bounced himself. 

 

“Shameless,” Ignis said with a huff. 

 

Prompto laughed as he flipped his middle finger at them without bothering to look over. 

 

“Aw, don’t be like that, Prom. You love when we watch,” Noct taunted, shifting again to do just that. 

 

Prompto licked his finger before putting it to work playing with his peaked nipples. 

 

“Don’t encourage them,” Ignis reprimanded stroking Noct’s hair, although he didn’t make any attempt to look away.

 

“Go on baby, give them a good show,” Gladio said, his tone clouded with arousal. He slid a finger down the length of Prompto’s cock even as he thrust his hips roughly to meet Prompto’s round ass with loud slap. 

 

Prompto threw his head back, gasping. His lips were enticingly red and slick. Noct knew what they’d feel like around his cock. How the sounds Prompto was making would transfer to his body. He shivered when Gladio’s fist wrapped around him and Prompto abandoned his nipple to throw his hand down on Gladio’s chest to steady himself. 

 

How Gladio hadn’t come yet was a mystery to Ignis. He knew what it felt like when Prompto was stimulated like this, knew how tight his body would get. Ignis would wait until Prompto was begging before touching his cock, wanting to savor the way he felt. 

 

“Just like that, gods your perfect,” Gladio encouraged. He twisted his fist a bit at Prompto thrust into his hand. 

 

Noct shifted, unable to stop the needy sound in his throat. He pressed his ass against Ignis’ groin, pleased that he was as hard as Noct himself. 

 

“G-gladio,” Prompto stuttered. “Please, I—“

 

Ignis knew that stutter well, Prom was close. 

 

“You can wait,” Gladio told him breathlessly. 

 

Prompto bit his lip but halted his protest even as Gladio continued to stoke him. 

 

“Ask Noct how you look.” 

 

Prompto’s blissed face screwed up as he tried to find words. He took a few heaving breaths before he was able to speak, “Tell me how I look?” he asked, his eyes half lidded, his face flushed. 

 

Noct couldn’t answer, his mouth had gone dry. Ignis was rolling his hips against Noct. Fuck, this was the only acceptable reason to not be fast asleep. Prompto looked like everything that was good and debauched. Just on the edge of unbridled pleasure. A picture he could have never called into existence on his own. 

 

Prompto was watching him, his lip trembling, his shoulders tense as he tried to hold himself back. “Please, _tell me_.”

 

“Don’t be cruel, Highness,” Ignis breathed against his ear, running his hand under Noct’s shirt to flit across the soft skin there. 

 

“Perfect,” Noct said in a bare whisper. 

 

Prompto’s eyes lit up with a desperate hunger before he turned his attention back to a Gladio. He’d kept a punishing pace with his cock and his hand, covering and tormenting Prompto with pleasure. 

 

“Please,” Prompto whined, “ _please_ I need to—Gladio!” He squeezed so tightly that Gladio had to very obviously slow his movement. 

 

“Fuck Prom,” he mumbled before he held Prompto flush with his body and came. 

 

Prompto cried out clearly hanging on with his very last bit of self control while Gladio emptied himself inside Prompto’s slicked heat. Ignis watched as Prompto hung his head, quivering as he continued to wait for permission. Ignis was impressed, he knew Prompto liked having his pleasure controlled but this was taxing even just to watch. 

 

Gladio regained his composure gradually, gently thrusting into Prompto through his petering orgasm. “That’s good, baby,” Gladio praised, one hand ran his fingers over Prompto’s cheek, the other tugged once again on his stiff, darkened cock. Prompto practically screamed at the contact, fingers digging into Gladio’s hips. 

 

Ignis was frozen against Noct, not wanting to chance missing the glorious spectacle that would be Prompto falling to pieces. 

 

“How much longer can you hold out for?” Gladio asked. 

 

Prompto just shook his head. He wasn’t even sure how he still was. Perhaps it was the idea of disappointing Gladio, especially with their audience, but he would snap at any moment. 

 

“Alright,” Gladio soothed, “whenever you want.” 

 

Prompto thrust up once more against Gladio’s hand, Gladio’s come dribbling out of his hole with the sudden movement. The noise that he made came from deep within his chest, feral and overwhelming. His climax rushed him so fast that for a moment he blacked out. He could feel every nerve in his body. He could feel the sharp breath Ignis took as though it was his own. He couldn’t breath, could barely think. Come spilled from his cock into a puddle on Gladio’s chest. Prompto rocked wantonly against Gladio as he let himself be consumed with his long awaited pleasure. 

 

Gladio steadied him as Prompto’s body began to shake, easing him down to the unzipped sleeping bag beside them. Prompto took heavy gulping breaths, eyes squeezed closed as he floated on the aftershocks of his release. Gladio reached for a hand towel thrown beside him, moping the come and sweat off his chest before moving to Prompto to clean him up too. 

 

Ignis grip was tight on Noct’s hip, his face burning. His cock was so hard he wasn’t sure he could move. 

 

“Ignis…can I please?” Noct asked, his voice terribly strained, as he threw a pleading glance behind him. 

 

It didn’t matter what he was asking, the answer would undoubtably be yes. He made a noise he hoped sounded agreeable. 

 

Noct moved so he was straddling Ignis, the sleeping bag pushed away, he wasn’t going to be able to get his clothes off fast enough. Gods, it wasn’t fair how turned on he was, he supposed that’s what he got for poking fun at Prompto earlier. 

 

Gladio caught his wrist briefly, pressing a bottle of lube into his hand with a smirk before laying down to spoon Prompto. 

 

“Doing alright?” Gladio asked softly as he wrapped Prompto in his arms. 

 

“Mmmh, _yeah_ ,” Prompto agreed with tired enthusiasm, “thanks.” 

 

“Good job, you got Iggy and princess going at this hour,” Gladio grinned, biting Prompto’s earlobe, “that’s some talent.” 

 

“Guns, games, and guys. My top three interests.” 

 

“Chocobos don’t make that list?” 

 

“Chocobos transcend interests, they’re my soul, it’s different.” 

 

“My bad.” Gladio kissed the top of his head, looking over with interest as Ignis began to moan under Noct.

 

“You’re forgiven,” Prompto said with a squeeze of Gladio’s hand, “and now, _we_ get to watch.”


End file.
